Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to display technique field, and in particular, to a display substrate and a method of manufacturing the same, and a display device comprising the display substrate.
Description of the Related Art
With a booming development of the display technology, flat panel displays, such as Light Emitting Diode (LED) display, Organic Light Emitting Diode (OLED) display, Plasma Display Panel (PDP) and Liquid Crystal Display (LCD), etc., have been developed rapidly.
For example, a liquid crystal display generally comprises a color filter substrate and an array substrate arranged to be opposed to each other, and a liquid crystal layer located between the two substrates. As shown in the FIGS. 1A and 1B (in which FIG. 1B is a sectional view taken along an A-A direction shown in FIG. 1A), the color filter substrate of the liquid crystal display comprises: a substrate 101, and a black matrix layer 102, a color filter layer 103, main spacer s 104 and secondary spacers 105 on the substrate 101; wherein the color filter layer 103 is located within gaps of the black matrix layer 102, both the main spacers 104 and the secondary spacers 105 are located on the black matrix layer 102, and bottoms of the main spacers 104 and the secondary spacers 105 are spaced from the substrate 101 by the same distance which is a thickness of the black matrix layer 102; or, the color filter substrate may have a configuration as shown in FIG. 1C, in which the color filter layer 103 is wholly arranged on the substrate 101 and covers over the black matrix layer 102, both the main spacers 104 and the secondary spacers 105 are located on the color filter layer 103, and bottoms of the main spacer 104 and the secondary spacer 105 are spaced from the substrate 101 by the same distance which is a sum of thicknesses of the color filter layer 103 and the black matrix layer 102.
In the above arrangements of the color filter substrate, the main spacers and the secondary spacers are located on the same horizontal plane, that is, a distance from the bottoms of the main spacers to the substrate is equal to a distance from the bottoms of the secondary spacers to the substrate. When the liquid crystal display is pressed by an external force, in order to provide an effect of buffering the external force by the main spacers and the secondary spacers, it is required to provide height difference between the main spacers and the secondary spacers, that is, height of the main spacers is larger than that of the secondary spacers, so that the height difference between the main spacers and the secondary spacers can provide some deformation amount of the liquid crystal display, thereby achieving a purpose of buffering the external force.
In prior arts, the main spacers and the secondary spacers are formed through a single one patterning process by using the same mask plate. In order to provide height difference between the main spacers and the secondary spacers, an area of a region of the mask plate for forming the secondary spacer is often designed to be smaller than that of a region of the mask plate for forming the main spacer. In other words, a projection area of the formed secondary spacer on the substrate is smaller than that of the main spacer on substrate (as shown in the FIG. 1A), so that the height of the secondary spacer is smaller than that of the main spacer. However, since the area of the region of the mask plate for forming the secondary spacer is smaller, height uniformity of the formed secondary spacers is poorer, thereby adversely affecting the effect of buffering the external force provided by the main spacers and the secondary spacers.